


Magic Blankets [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [49]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin crochets his way into fixing the Galaxy entirely by accident, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, C-3PO accidentally saves the Galaxy, Crocheting solves everything, Fix-It, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I fix the canon, I mean it's Anakin. What else did we expect?, I take the canon, Inspired By Tumblr, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Weird Force Powers, magic blankets, then I cleaned it up and posted it here, then everybody goes home happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: C-3PO accidentally saves the galaxy by teaching a young Ani Skywalker how to crochet.Or in which the power of love and crafts solve a lot of problems and the Jedi Creche is about two inches away from kidnapping Anakin at any given moment.





	Magic Blankets [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magic Blankets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644802) by [Lady_Lombax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lombax/pseuds/Lady_Lombax). 



> Recorded for the read quietly square on my bingo card.

**Title:** Magic Blankets

**Fandom:** Star Wars Prequels + Clone wars

**Author:** Lady_Lombax

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Padme / Anakin

**Rating:** Gen

**Length:** 22:02

**Summary:**

C-3PO accidentally saves the galaxy by teaching a young Ani Skywalker how to crochet. Or in which the power of love and crafts solve a lot of problems and the Jedi Creche is about two inches away from kidnapping Anakin at any given moment.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644802)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/magic%20blankets.mp3)


End file.
